H2O Just Add Lab Rats
by melanshi
Summary: Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport move to Australia! There Bree tries to become friends with Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella. Leo and Elliot become good friends and Kim develops a crush on Chase! It's madness! Will secrets be kept or exposed?
1. Chapter 1 The Gold Coast

**I haven't seen all the episodes of Lab Rats so some of my information on the characters may be wrong. Feel free to correct me. But be nice! This is my first crossover.**

Bree's POV

"Adam, stop poking me," I hissed for like the two-billionth time. Of course I had to sit next to him.

"Give it a break, Bree," Mr. Davenport said from behind me. "We're almost there."

As if on cue, I heard, "Please buckle your seatbelts. We are about to land."

"Yeah!" Chase cheered from next to Adam.

"I know!" Adam cheered too.

"At least you don't have a guy behind you, snoring!" Leo turned off his phone.

"Oh, that's what it was," I said. "I thought it was the engines."

…

Emma's POV

"Oh, come on, Elliot!" I told my little brother. "There's a boy your age!"

Elliot mumbled something I couldn't make out and rang the doorbell of our new neighbors.

From inside I heard, "Leo! Get the door!"

"Bree! I'm busy!"

"Doing what? Playing video games?"

"Please!"

"Whatever!"

A girl about sixteen opened the door. She had hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Emma," I introduced. "This is Elliot. We live next door."

"I'm Bree," the girl smiled. "I have two brothers and a step-brother. Leo's playing video games. Adam's setting up his room and, to be honest, I have no idea where Chase is."

"Bree?" Someone said from inside. "Who's at the door?"

"The kids from next door, Mrs. Davenport!" Bree said back to the person.

A woman with brown eyes and dark brown hair appeared. "Well, come in."

I stepped in along with Elliot.

"I'm Emma." I shook the woman's hand. "This is Elliot."

"I'm Tasha." The woman smiled.

A boy about Elliot's age was sitting on the couch playing video games. Elliot walked up.

"Sweet! I love this game!" Elliot said as he sat down. "I'm Elliot."

"Leo."

I smiled. I could tell these two were going to be good friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Enemies

**Hello! I decided to update ALL of my stories tonight! So if you read any of my other stories, you're in luck! Updates may be rarer as of next week. That's when school starts for me.**

Kim's POV

I walked on the beach with my best friends Jazzy and Mimi. Jazzy's short for Jasmin. Mimi is short for Michelle.

"So how do you guys like my nails?" Jazzy asked showing us her hot pink nails.

"They look great, Jazzy!" I answered. Mimi just shrugged. She was more of a blue girl.

"So, Mimi, how's it going with you and Sammy?" Jazzy asked.

Mimi shrugged and said, "Okay. I guess."

"It would be so awesome to have a boyfriend…" I trailed off.

"Oh, c'mon, Kimmy!" Jazzy said. "You're fourteen! You've got to make the first move!"

I pointed to this guy writing something down in a notebook. He was cute and looked about my age. _Okay, Kim,_ I thought. _Make the first move._

I walked up to the boy and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Kim Sertori. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

The boy shook my hand and smiled. His smile was super cute! "I'm Chase Davenport."

"Whatcha writing?" I asked looking at his notebook.

"I was just examining the beaches. I like to do stuff that nobody else likes to," Chase said.

Just then a girl about sixteen walked up. Oh no. Did Chase already have a girlfriend?

"Oh, hey Bree!" Chase greeted the girl. "This is Kim. Kim, this is Bree."

"Nice to meet you, Kim." Bree turned to Chase. "Chase, Mr. Davenport wants you back home." She glanced at me. "For stuff-not-to-be-talked-about-in-front-of-Kim-or-anyone-else!"

Chase nodded and waved "Goodbye" to me as he walked away with Bree.

Jazzy and Mimi walked up to me.

"Ooooh!" Jazzy said. "He has a girlfriend! And you were flirting with him!"

"She's right. I guess," Mimi mumbled.

I watched Bree lead Chase. Chase was going to be mine if it's the last thing I do!

Bree's POV

"Chase had a girl flirting with him!" I told Tasha as she was making dinner.

"Oh my god!" Tasha did a little less than screamed. "What should we do?"

"I know!" Eddy came on in the screen on the wall. "Let's have Tasha disappear to the Antarctic!"

"EDDY!" I shouted.

"Just saying." Eddy left us alone.

Leo walked in. "I just had the best day ever with Elliot! Can I go over to his house tomorrow?"

"I'm glad to see you have friends!" Tasha exclaimed. "Bree, why don't you make some friends?"

"Fine," I said. "Call me when it's dinnertime."


	3. Chapter 3 Static

**I don't own Lab Rats or H2O.**

Bree's POV

I knocked on Emma's door. She was the only girl I knew here.

Emma answered it. "Hi, Bree!"

"Hi, Emma," I greeted. "My step-mother wants me to find some friends so I wanted to see if I could hang out with you."

"Sure!" Emma let me step inside and she closed the door.

There were four other teens sitting on Emma's couch.

"Oh, Bree, this is Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Lewis," Emma introduced. "Guys, this is my new neighbor, Bree."

"Hi, Bree," Lewis said.

"Hello," Bella greeted.

"Good afternoon." Cleo smiled.

Rikki didn't say anything.

Then I realized something. When I am around Chase and Adam, there's a bit of something like static in the air around us. Leo agreed that he felt it a tiny bit too. I hadn't realized it with Emma but I felt the static when I was around her. Cleo, Rikki, and Bella had some static around them too. I even noticed Lewis's hair standing on end. He was the only one with no static around him.

"Bree?" Emma asked. I jumped. How long had she been saying my name? "Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there."

"Fine," I answered.

Emma's POV

Later when Bree left, I looked at Rikki, Cleo, Bella, and Lewis.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked.

"Did anyone feel something like static electricity when she was here?" Rikki inquired.

"I was researching that," Lewis answered. "Mermaids and other beings that aren't normal generate something like static. The longer they have their powers, the stronger the static."

We looked at each other. Was it possible that Bree wasn't normal?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to update more often.**

**Check out thedragonscaleskidz on YouTube.**


	4. Chapter 4- Process of Elimination

**I don't own H2O or Lab Rats.**

Cleo's POV

Emma, Lewis, and I sat in my bedroom. Elliot, Kim, and Bree's step-brother Leo were in Kim's bedroom.

"Have you found anything, Lewis?" Emma asked.

Lewis looked up from my computer. "Besides some 80-year old teaching a class about static electricity, no."

A devious smile crossed Emma's face. "I think I might have an idea of what to do." She took out some scrap paper. "Brainstorming time people! What are some mythical creatures you can thing of?"

The ending list looked a bit like this:

Mermaid

Vampire

Fairy

Werewolf

Witch

Wizard

Ghost

Dragon

"Good work team!" Emma congratulated. "Now let's find their weaknesses!"

We ended up with this:

Mermaid (water)

Vampire (sunlight, garlic)

Fairy (squash them)

Werewolf (silver)

Witch (burning)

Wizard (swords and daggers)

Ghost (iron)

Dragon (weak spot on belly)

Emma reviewed it. "Well she's not little, so she's not a fairy and she's not a ghost or dragon." She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Bree!"

I looked at Lewis.

"Would you like to come to the beach with me? I'm hydrophobic so I won't be able to swim but you can. Sure, meet you there!" Emma smiled sweetly and walked out the door.

Bella's POV

I swam behind some rocks. Cleo had told me about Emma's plot.

Bree was playing in the water while Emma sat on the rocks with her phone. She was possibly doing process of elimination.

Bree had probably automatically eliminated three (vampire, mermaid, and witch) because A. she was in water and she wasn't a mermaid and she wasn't melting and B. she was in the sun.

I dived underwater for a second and noticed a silver dagger near Bree. I knew Emma was innocent. I'd seen the dagger there before.

Bree stepped on the handle. Well, werewolf and wizard went down the drain.

Bree's POV

There was the static again! I walked out of the water and went over to Emma.

"Do you feel the static?" I asked.

Emma nodded. Then a tiny drop of water fell on her leg and she totally flipped.

Then she did something odd. She dove underwater.

There was something up.


	5. Chapter 5- Newspaper Articles

**Quick note: I haven't seen **_**every **_**episode. Feel free to correct me.**

**I don't own H2O or Lab Rats**

Bree's POV

I sat at my desk, drumming my fingers against it. I had waited three hours for Emma to come back after she had dived into the water. She said she was _hydrophobic!_ She was totally hiding something!

I stopped drumming on my desk and opened my laptop. I heard the familiar jingle as it came on.

_User: BreeSuperSpeed_

_Password: supersonic_

I grinned to myself. No one would ever get my password. Okay, _maybe _Leo, Adam, and Chase could, but I'm faster than all three of them combined.

I waited a minute for it to load, thinking to myself. _Maybe _hydrophobic Emma jumping into the water and not coming back for a few hours was connected to something in the news.

I clicked on Internet Explorer and let it load before putting in the website address for the town's newspaper. I scrolled through some of the recent accounts but found nothing but some budget cuts and the oldest man in town turning 109. I didn't really care about that. I scrolled to the older articles, skimming through them. Nothing good—

Wait! Did I just see the name Emma Gilbert?

I went back to the article and stared at it. _Sea Monster of the Gold Coast? _I clicked on the title and stared at the article:

_Sea Monster of the Gold Coast?_

_By Queena Jackson_

_ Local teen, Zane Bennett, had a close-to-death encounter today. One that he was saved from by an alleged "sea monster"._

_Bennett is the son of one of the richest men on this side of Australia. Bennett was on the boat with a local woman (who requested to be anonymous) when she suddenly had a heart attack. Teenagers Lewis McCartney and Emma Gilbert arrived at the scene and took the woman to the hospital, where she is quickly recovering._

_Bennett stayed on the boat when it started sinking. He attempted to escape but the door was jammed. _

_Before he escaped, he heard something slam onto the door, making it open and leaving it dented, before swimming past. Bennett described its tail as a large fish tail._

_He later woke up to see Gilbert on the beach of Mako Island. Gilbert claims that she found him floating off of the shore and dragged him onto the land. She refused to be interviewed. _

_Bennett says that the alleged "sea monster" must have dragged him out of the boat and left him off of the shore for Gilbert to find._

I blinked, absorbing what I had just read. There was no way that this could be just a coincidence! Emma leaves. Sea monster saves Zane's life. Emma returns. Sea monster's gone! Was Emma—

I looked at another article, describing the sea monster better. Here Zane claimed that the sea monster was a mermaid with bright red hair (props for originality mermaid! You ever seen _the Little Mermaid_?). That ruled Emma out. Her hair was blonde.

I scrolled down again. And saw Emma's name again.

I clicked on the title.

_Local Teens Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick_ _stranded on Mako Island_

**Uh oh. Bree's so close to the truth! Will she figure it out? Or will Emma beat her to it?**


End file.
